Game:Ars Moriendi
Enemies: Zombieman Tier *''Avu (Untitled Fighter BB)'' Voiced by Masaharu Sato. *''Glass Joe (Punch-Out)'' Voiced by Christian Bernard. Shotgun Tier *''Dukey Pukem'' Voiced by Jon St Jon and GiantBomb. *''Gunner (Survival Arts)'' Portrayed by Brian Creech. Heavy Tier *''Santana (Survival Arts)'' Portrayed by Hose Brand. *''Sharon (Street Fighter EX)'' Voiced by Megumi Ogata. *''Hol Horse (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)'' Voiced by Yasuhara Yoshito. Drops 4 water drops and much clips Zombiemen drop. Imp Tier *''Hien (Sakigake!! Otokojuku)'' Tosses needles from far away and does two hits on melee. A bit faster than normal but has low health. Voiced by Keiichi Nanba. *''Kung Fun Man'' Voiced by MelvanaInChains. *''Darkmater (Mutant DNA)'' *''Cycl (King of Fighters 99)'' Voiced by Yusaku Yara. *''Fergus McGovern (Mortal Kombat 2 Genesis)'' Portrayed by Fergus McGovern. Demon Tier *''Ai (Ane-san)'' *''Viper (Survival Arts)'' Portrayed by Jon Walter. *''Ren Hoek (Ren & Stimpy)'' Spectre Tier *''Cycloid Beta (Street Fighter EX)'' *''Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat 3)'' Portrayed by Rich Divizio, and voiced by Jon Hey. Lost Soul Tier *''Pasta (Street Fighter 4)'' Voiced by Koji Yada. *''Albiole (Battle Monsters)'' Portrayed by Takashi Noguchi. Cacodemon Tier *''Kaf Ka (Battle Monsters)'' Throws clusters of bats but is very slow. Portrayed by Katsuhiko Senzaki. Has a random chance of dropping either super shotgun shells, a super shotgun-type weapon or an entree. *''Space Fever Boss (Gameboy Camera)'' Voiced by Naoki Imamura. Knight Tier *''Muhammad Ali'' Voiced by himself. *''Mongo (Survival Arts)'' Portrayed by Kanda David. *''Kenny Rogers'' Portrayed (partly) and voiced by Will Sasso. *''Super Caesar Nick (Left 4 Dead + Super Caesar's Palace)'' Baron Tier *''Ahmed Johnson'' Voiced by himself. *''Kairi (Street Fighter EX)'' Voiced by Kaneto Shiozawa. *''Joden (Top Fighter)'' Voiced by Michael Jordan. Arachnotron Tier *''Mondu The Fat (Slaughter Sport)'' *''Aquilluxborg Hydroxybot (Mortal Kombat Trilogy)'' Portrayed by Daniel Pesina, voiced by Ryuuzaboro Outomo. *''Riptide (Eternal Champions)'' Pain Elemental Tier Revenant Tier *''Curfue (Asura Blade)'' *''Dr. Kiln (Clayfighter)'' Voiced by Charlie Adler. *''Judgement Jones (Battle Arena Toshinden 3 + Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)'' *''Joker (Super Fighter)'' Mancubus Tier Arch-Vile Tier *''Zaria (Hokuto no Ken)'' Voiced by Katsuji Mori. *''Ungaro (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)'' Voiced by Shigeru Chiba. Spider Tier *''Diavolo (JJBA/Diavolo no Daibouken)'' Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa. Cyberdemon Tier *''Dantel (Survival Arts)'' Portrayed by Sam Rodetsky, voiced by Koji Totani. Weapons : Default Type *''Mach Punch'' (vial of J) Standard punch, starter weapon, not really a 'vial' since it's not a pick-up. Melee Type *''Heartbreak Hand'' (vial of Albiole) Pistol Type *''Foo Fighters'' (vial of Foo Fighters) About the same as Doom's pistol, except it can give the player 15 health back if they have 5 water drops. Not really a 'vial' since it's not a pick-up. Chainsaw Type *''Bracelets of Rudra'' (vial of Suija) About the same as Doom's chainsaw, except with this weapon it enables the player to launch three water projectiles if they have *''Nacho Saw'' Shotgun Type *''Pizzatron'' (vial of Rocco Botte) *''Manhattan Transfer'' (vial of Jongalli A) *''Hairball Factory'' (vial of Stimpy) Super Shotgun Type *''Sex Pistols'' (vial of Guido Mista) *''Reccos'' (vial of Coach McGuirk) *''Trickster Kit'' (vial of Kaf Ka) *''Jagi's Shotgun'' Chaingun Type *''Needles'' (vial of Hien) *''Oasis'' (vial of Secco) *''Funklord Kit'' (vial of Earl) *''Sugar Rush'' (vial of Taffy) Rocket Type *''Beef Supreme's gun'' (vial of Beef Supreme) *''Death Bound'' (vial of Joden) *''Riddler Bomb'' Plasma Type *''The Prosthetic'' (vial of Dr. Kiln) *''German Science'' (vial of Stroheim) Big Fuckin Type *''Last Fight'' (vial of Dantel) *''Heart Attack''